Surface Tension
by kaybdrabbles
Summary: Sans and Papyrus have a fight. (Oneshot for thefloatingstone on tumblr)


The door slamming echoed through the little apartment, causing the dishes in the cupboard to shake. Sans winced, not expecting it to be so loud.

Then again, it was Papyrus. Everything he did was loud.

Sans threw himself on the couch, pulling the drawstrings on his jacket so that his hoodie hugged close to his skull. He could still feel the anger and frustration boiling inside of him. Threatening to lash out, even though the subject of the emotions had already removed himself from the room.

All Papyrus had said was that he wanted to get a job. Why was that hitting all of his buttons at once?

The shorter skeleton took a deep breath, trying to collect his thoughts. All that seemed to do was escalate the negative emotions, leaving him with nothing to redirect his spiral.

Why did Papyrus even want a job anyways? Was Sans not doing enough for him? Besides, he wasn't supposed to worry about that kind of stuff. Sans was the older brother. Sans was supposed to provide. All the bills were supposed to be in his mailbox. That's how it was in the Underground. That's how it always was. There was no reason to change it now.

Even when everything else had changed around them.

The sun was peeking in through the blinds, an everpresent reminder of that fact. Sans rolled over sharply, burying his face into the cushions.

Despite literally being trapped against their will, things were easier Underground. Simpler.

Safer.

A crusted piece of fabric brushed against Sans cheek. He groaned. Why had they bought such an uncomfortable piece of furniture again?

That's right. It was cheap.

He let his eyes droop. Papyrus wouldn't be out long. He used to do this all the time when he was younger. He just needed to let off some steam, that's all. Any minute now, and he'd be marching back in, a new rebuttal formulated, ready to pick up where they left off. While Sans wasn't looking forward to more conflict, he knew it was inevitable. Papyrus was passionate about this. More so than usual.

Ten minutes past. Sans didn't think anything of it.

Thirty minutes. He got up and put some uncooked noodles out, wondering if he could use dinner prep as a distraction when Papyrus returned.

An hour. Sans set himself up on the couch, staring at the door. Willing it to open.

Two hours. The sun was starting to set. For once Sans didn't feel the least bit tired.

Four hours. Dinner time had long come and gone.

Sans hadn't even realized that his leg had started to bounce unconsciously, keeping a frantic rhythm. Papyrus didn't stay out this late. Not since Undyne had gone out one night and returned with bruises all over. Human opinion was rapidly changing, but there were still those who were not welcoming to their kind. At this point it was better to stay inside than risk getting jumped, waiting for public sentiment to shift to their favor, with laws to follow.

Papyrus knew that. He was the one who so adamantly insisted they have curfews to begin with.

Sans was outside. Whether he had used the door or teleported, he wasn't sure. It hardly mattered. He just needed to find Papyrus. To make sure he was safe. He walked briskly down the street, headed toward downtown. Toward Undyne's place. Or maybe he was with Toriel and the kid.

Maybe he was in an alley, broken and alone.

Sans' pace quickened.

After a few blocks, Sans realized this was ineffective. There was no sign of Papyrus, and he was no closer to finding him by running around blindly. He reached into his pocket. Nothing. He'd left his phone at home. Of course he had. He needed to give someone a call, ask them if they've seen him around. Just to know that his brother was okay.

He was exhausted, but somehow he managed to call on the magic necessary to get himself back home in an instant. He stumbled onto the carpet, looking around desperately for any sign of the stupid phone.

Instead he saw Papyrus on the couch.

Sans felt relief fill every part of his body.

They stared at each other for a moment. The eye contact started to become uncomfortable so Sans turned away, ready for the fighting to continue. Papyrus had had more than enough time to think things through. He probably had a brilliant counterpoint by now. Some new way to guilt Sans into having his way.

"I'M SORRY."

Sans blinked, turning back. Papyrus was huddled in on himself, looking at the ground.

"I DIDN'T...I DIDN'T REALIZE HOW SCARED YOU WERE. FOR ME."

He balked. "...scared? like a babybones?" He tried to laugh it off. "bro, i'm not scared. that's not why-"

"I KNOW YOU ARE SCARED, SANS." Papyrus lifted his head, tears welling in his sockets. "BECAUSE...WHILE I WAS OUT THERE ALONE, I WAS SCARED FOR YOU."

Sans stood there, the realization hitting him all at once. Of his brother's fears. Of his own that he had tried so hard to ignore. To hide. His bones rattled against his will, making any attempt to convince anyone that he was okay useless.

Papyrus was right. He was terrified. The surface. The humans. Papyrus not needing him anymore. It all shook him down to his very core. It was a struggle to go day to day without knowing if they'd make it to tomorrow. At any moment he could lose his brother forever. The only thing that was keeping him going anymore. It hurt so much to think about it he almost couldn't bear it.

He felt Papyrus' arms wrap around him, lifting him up into a hug only he could give. Patting his back as he clung to his brother, trying not to sob.

"IT'S OKAY. WE'RE GOING TO BE OKAY."

The next day they both went to the toy store to apply for Papyrus' job.


End file.
